FIG. 1 illustrates a simplified circuit diagram of an alternator regulator circuit 100 for regulating an output voltage of an alternator 110 within, say, an automotive application. A problem that such alternator regulator circuits face is that alternator manufacturers want the regulator circuit 100 to regulate the voltage at the contacts (screws) of the alternator 110, indicated generally at 112, 114, and regulation performances for the next generation of alternator regulators are required to achieve a voltage regulation accuracy of +/−100 mV. However, the integrated circuit (IC) device 105 comprising the regulator circuit 100 can only see and regulate the voltage at its pads, indicated generally at 102, 104. Due to parasitic resistances between the contacts 112, 114 of the alternator 110 and the pads 102, 104 of the regulator IC device 105 (e.g. within bonding wires, package leads, brush holder leads, etc.) and the significant excitation currents generated, the voltages at the pads 102, 104 of the regulator IC device 105 can differ from the voltages at the contacts 112, 114 of the alternator 110. Such parasitic resistances cannot easily be determined, making it difficult to regulate the voltage at the contacts 112, 114 of the alternator 110 based on measurements of the voltage at the pads 102, 104 of the regulator IC device 105, and in particular make it difficult to achieve the required voltage regulation accuracy of +/−100 mV.